A New Kind Of Angel
by TouchTheACTIVE
Summary: Harry broke Dougie's heart, now he has to win it back if he ever wants to be with Dougie. But he quickly finds winning the heart of and angel isn't as easy as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Do not own them, unfortunately _

_a/n: Another story, Pudd this time. _

_'You promise you'll be there?' a fifteen year old scared Dougie asked. _

_' I promise I will.' A seventeen year old Harry reassured._

Dougie smoothed his suit down one more time, smiling in the mirror, the night of his sweet sixteen had arrive, not a thing he ever thought he'd have, but Tom had forced upon him, slowly he came round to the idea, even more so when Harry had promised to be there. Tonight, tonight Dougie would finally impress Harry. He didn't even know whether he was gay, straight or Bisexual, then again none of the band knew about Dougie, one being gay, and two, about his wings. Dougie Poynter was an angel.

This fact causing him to wear lose fitting clothes, his wings would never usually disturb him when they were not needed, but if he got too angry or too sad, or too much of any other emotion then they would pop out of no where, and he couldn't really have that in the middle of an interview, could he? Looking himself in the mirror one more time, he looked perfect (If he did say so himself) A black and white suit, with a blazer, which was suffocating his wings, but he had to impress Harry, and if this didn't, nothing would.

"Come on birthday boy," Tom poked his head round the door before walking over to Dougie. "You look beautiful, happy birthday, a parties awaiting downstairs." Tom urged Dougie out the door.

"Is Harry here? He did promise." Dougie asked, not that Tom would question him being more intrigued about Harry's presence than Danny's. Dougie and Harry had just always been closer.

"Come on, lets get you down stairs." Tom hurried him up, that was weird why would he tell me, Dougie thought to himself, maybe it was a big surprise, or maybe Harry had a big present.

Walking down the stairs to the main area, Dougie saw everyone, a huge smile on his face as he saw his Mum, Jazzie, Danny, Vicky, Kathy, Tom everyone, but Harry. His smile faltered as Dougie turned to Tom. Tom gave him an apologetic smile. How could he, he promised. So here he was, all dressed up, with no one to impress. Dougie swiftly got up, to get a drink, an alcoholic one, he was allowed now, getting a beer and going back into the front room everyone was chatting asking to talk to Dougie, as he walked in he faked a smile and went to talk to everyone.

Through out the night, the fact that it was Dougie's birthday died down, and everyone's chats with Dougie had finished and now they were getting hammered. But Dougie he's sat on the stairs, occasionally moving for people to get passed, but eyes constantly glued to the door. Just waiting for Harry to come in with his _baby I'm right here_ smile, he'd open his arms apologize for being so late, tell him he had a present for him, take him outside and tell him he loved him.

Dougie shook himself out of his revery, got up and got another beer. Straight back to the living room, cheers and questions of _where have you been?_ were asked, mainly by the only other person that cared, Tom. If Harry were here, I would be so happy, but he's not and he needs to grow up, Dougie thinks to himself.

He was stood in the middle of the room, looking amazing in a suit, but no Harry to impress, so really what was the point? Trying to dodge everyone as he really didn't want to talk but unfortunately he was caught by Jazzie.

"Hi, happy birthday brother." She hugged him. Dougie couldn't help but smile these people were all so clueless to how upset he really was.

"Hi, Jazzie, much as I love you-" He was cut off by an obviously drunk Jazzie.

"How's the wing hiding going?" Yes, Jazzie knew, if course she did, you couldn't hide it from your family, but there was really no reason to shout.

"Keep. Your. Voice. Down" Dougie punctuated every word, as he pulled her a side. "It's going fine, not thanks to you and your big mouth." He didn't mean to be so harsh, but he had no reason not to be.

"Woah, calm down, stressy. How's you hot friend, Harry I think his name is." That was all it took, Dougie just turned around and walked away, he was not hot, to anyone but Dougie. He was Dougie's he just didn't know it yet.

Sitting on the sofa, looking at the clock, just wanting everyone to go, Dougie just wanted to be alone, or with Harry, but neither of these were going to happen tonight. All Dougie could think about, that night, that promise, under the duvet, in the middle of a storm, Harry the only person who could comfort Dougie and calm him down, wasn't here to calm him down tonight. He'd left like everyone else, another broken promise, another brick in the wall, that Dougie would never let down. A wall tried to be climbed by many but never overridden. Harry'd got the highest but now had suddenly been pushed back down to the bottom, everyone had.

Reasons of why Harry didn't show up, stared to real in Dougie's mind. A better party. A closer friend. A girlfriend. A boyfriend. Family. Meeting or the last and most horrific for Dougie, he simply didn't care.

Dougie couldn't take it anymore, a tear already threatening to fall, he got up, eyes to the ground so no one saw how pathetic he was for crying over Harry, someone who didn't even care enough to show up to his sixteenth, he was meant to be his best friend who'd just broken the biggest promise he'd ever made. He should've fucking been there. Dougie walked into the bathroom, quickly take of his tie, shirt and blazer. Locking the door and letting black wings emerge from his back. Black the colour of anger. How could he? He was supposed to be my best friend _supposed_ Dougie thought. He had to get his anger out somehow, turning around, humungous black wings flew with him, knocking everything over in their stride, he swiped everything of the counter, making a huge crash.

"Dougie, I know you're in there let me in, please." Danny's Bolton accent rang through the door. But fuck, it still wasn't Harry. he only needed Harry, and he wasn't fucking therefore him, and he couldn't let Danny in hi would see his wings.

"He promised he fucking be here." Dougie yelled against his better judgement.

"I know, just please let me in and we'll sort this out I know you're upset." He tried to comfort him.

"You don't know anything Danny. Why the hell isn't he here. He fucking promised." Dougie started shouting slowly turning into a whimper, his wings, once black and huge, now blue and half the size just a bit bigger than his shoulders now, tears streaming down his face, sadness.

"Please Dougie, let me and Tom in." Danny begged, Dougie slowly got up to let them in, they'd see his wings but to hell with that, he needed a hug, from someone who cared, and these were the two people left.

"Open." Dougie called, as he crawled back into his little cocoon in the corner tears streaming down his face. He heard the gasp, and then heard Tom putting everything back, typical Tom. But Danny came up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Donners?" Danny questioned but Dougie already knew the question.

"Yes, Danny I know." Dougie said solemnly.

"You have wings." He reiterated. To which Tom ran over.

"Wings?" He shouted.

"Tom, shut up. Your not meant to know, why do you thin I always ask for a separate changing room, why do you think, I never let you see me naked. I know I have wings." Dougie admitted to them.

"Does Harry know?" Tom asked.

"No. Jazzie's the only other person that knows." Dougie muttered.

"Why are they blue? Aren't they meant to be white?" Danny inquired.

"They change colour, depending what emotion I'm feeling, black, anger. Yellow, content or happiness. Jealousy, green. Tired, grey. Bored, red. Annoyed, orange." Dougie listed all the colours that his wings could turn. "Also different sizes for different emotions."

"What's blue for then?" Tom asked.

"Sadness." Dougie stated simply, before turning away.

"I think we both know why you're sad, and I think you do too. It's fine to like love Harry , Dougie we don't mind." Danny stated simply

"It would be, except for the fact he doesn't love me back and I must get over this stupid infatuation. One day he picks me up the next day he drops me. I have to get over it." Dougie replied.

"Do you want us to get rid of everyone?" Tom inquired.

"No, no let them enjoy their party, I'm going for fly, now you know about my wings I can say that without making up some bullshit excuse." Dougie smiled, feeling safe again, not alone.

"That's were you go too." Tom added. "I always never there was something fishy about how much time you 'spent at the park' but to be honest if I had wings I'd never stop flying." Tom laughed. As he watch in shock when Dougie's blue wings doubled in size, knocking everything tom had just picked up over, turning white.

"Sorry about that Tom, Their not as controllable as people think they are." Dougie laughed and flew out the window.

"We have to ask for a ride on them." Danny looked on in awe at Dougie. "And you need to clean up." Danny smiled before kissing Tom and leaving.

"Yeah, love you too Danny." Tom called as he started to clean again.

Later on that night when Harry came home that night he slide a note under Dougie's door a simple

_I'm sorry I didn't make it_

_Harry_

_ xx_

To which Dougie wasn't bothered anymore, Harry's truly messed up his chance with Dougie. He simply sent back.

_ I'm sorry too. _


	2. The Last Time

Disclaimer: Never be the owner.

A/n: DANNY AND GEORGIA GOT ENGAGED YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM JONSLEY IS LIKE MY FAVOURITE SHIP EVER EVER! Okay now I got that out of my system, hope you enjoy.

After the first let down, Dougie forgave Harry. He forgave him multiple times after that, let down after let down. Every promise Harry and Dougie once had he'd broken. Every time it ended with Dougie in tears, Danny and Tom consoling him, Harry apologizing and Dougie forgiving him, it was like routine now. Danny and Tom were trying their best not to interrupt, but someone either had to tell Harry to grow up and stop being an arse to Dougie, or tell Dougie, Harry's not worth the heart break every other week.

The last time, Dougie thought to himself, this was the last time, if Harry let him down today, he wouldn't forgive him or at least Harry would have to do some grovelling to get him back. Purple wings flew around the room as so did Dougie, trying to decide what to wear when Danny open the door. Tom and Danny were now both used to the wings seeing as Dougie didn't even try to hide them around them now. Danny walked in and sat on the bed, looking at all the clothes around him, with Dougie hovering meters from the floor above him.

"Don't your wings ever get tired, as you never seem to walk anymore?" Danny asked.

"For angels, our feet get tired the more we walk, flying's actually easier for me than walking. Why do you think I always complain when we have to walk around for to long?" Dougie answered. Danny nodded, acting like he understood everything but in reality, he didn't.

"Why are they purple?" Danny questioned dumbfoundly.

"Either Excited, skeptical or horny. But on this occasion it's a mix of the first two." Dougie stated like Danny should already know this.

"Right, thank god it's the first two. Tom would not like you to be horny over me." Danny chuckled.

"Yeah, he's got a long time before that'll happen." Dougie sat down next to Danny on the bed." How do you and Tom make it look so easy? Are you not scared?"

"Of course we're scared, I mean the fans could turn against us if they ever found out, but when we're together, none of that matters really. Love is easy, you just have to work at is sometimes." Danny explained.

"how did you know you were in love?" Dougie asked, he fragile broken side now coming out. That still scared little sixteen year old kid that was force to grow up to quickly, showing through his strong facade.

"It's not all about the tingly feelings in the stomach. Yes, that's one way I figured I liked Tom, but after a while they lower down. After that, the person you love still has to be the person you would change the world for. Drop everything for. They're the person, even when you have your guard up, they see straight through it, and know exactly what's wrong. The person who can calm you down, just with a simple touch. The person who may not be perfect to everyone but is perfect to you." Danny finished his little speech, turning to look at Dougie.

"Do you have that with Tom?"

"Yeah, I do. Now get ready otherwise Harry will be waiting for you and we don't want that, do we?" Danny replied, Dougie swiftly shook his head and flew over to the pile of clothes currently covering the carpet.

Dougie and Harry were going to the zoo, to make up for the last time he broke his promise. Dougie was currently waiting for Harry, wearing a blue T-shirt that covered his wings, that he had been able to make go away, hoping they wouldn't come out again and some black skinny jeans. It had been an hour and Harry was late.

"Dougie I-" Tom tried to pry Dougie from the window knowing fully well it wasn't helping Dougie any.

"No, Tom. He'll be here I know he will." Dougie shook Tom off.

Half an hour later, Harry did roll up in his expensive car brought by his parents before the band. Dougie rushed to the door and opened it just before Harry knocked.

"Sorry I'm late little one. I had a big night last night, just need to get ready and we'll go." Harry chimed. Dougie nodded as Harry walked up the stairs. Danny and Tom looked on as they watched Dougie's heart break bit by bit. They hated it, but if they interfered there was more of a chance Dougie would lose everything, the just couldn't do that to him.

A further half an hour later, Harry and Dougie drove of in Harry's car. The car journey was silent, on the edge of awkward silence. But the music that played took that away, the steady nod of Harry's head and the slight tapping of Dougie's fingers on his legs. Dougie looking out the window, his wings threatening to come out, he thought about anything and everything always leading back to him and Harry.

They day went pretty well, Harry and Dougie being back to their regular self, running round looking at the animals, Until half way through, they got separated. Dougie spent the rest of the day looking for Harry, ending up walking round the zoo twice, going on the train around the zoo to see whether he could see Harry three times. But resorted to sitting at the cafe by the exit hoping to catch Harry before he left.

When he finally caught Harry he was surrounded by girls, touching him, picking at him like he was meat. Dougie tried to get though the girls, tried to get to Harry. But Harry just told him that_ 'I'll_ see_ you later, I'm a bit busy, enjoy the rest of the day.' _Dougie was distraught. He really thought when he told Harry that this last time he had to make up to Dougie, he would at least take seriously, maybe him and Harry were never really mean tot be together. Maybe Harry never really did care and everything he ever said to Dougie was a lie. Blue wings threaten, he quickly ran to the toilet, pulling out his phone dialing Tom's number.

"_What's up Dougs." _Danny answered.

"I thought I called Tom?" Dougie asked, confused.

_"You did, I just answered." _Danny reassured. _"What's wrong, having a nice day with Harry?"_

"no. I was, that's why I rung Tom, can one of you pick me up?" Dougie whispered, close to tears, yet all he could think about was how pathetic he was for crying over Harry, someone who didn't even care about him.

_"Yeah, sure, I'll get Tom. What happened?"_

"I'll tell you in the car._"_

_"Yeah, okay. Be there soon." _

"Pleas hurry." Dougie whispered.

_"I will."_

Dougie was left to go sit in the cafe, waiting for Tom and Danny to arrive. They did arrive shortly, Dougie just ran over to them. Pointing to the flock of girls around Harry when asked what had happened.

"He didn't even care about me being on my own. He just doesn't care." Was the only thing Dougie uttered on the way home.

When they were at home, Tom made Dougie hot chocolate, then Danny after he started whining on for one. They set up Jurassic Park, for Dougie to watch, and slowly but surely he fell asleep resting on Toms lap, with Danny asleep on his shoulder, Tom decided to join in on the little nap they were having. Only to be woken up by the slam of the front door.

"What the fuck Dougie?" Harry shouted waking up the little sixteen year old, scaring him. "Why'd you leave?"

"Like you actually care, you were to busy with all your ten million trillion girls." Dougie fought back.

"If I didn't care I wouldn't come back." Harry yelled.

"Yeah, you always come back and I'm the stupid one for letting you back in. Letting me care about you when you obviously don't give a fuck. You feel that it's fine to go around breaking people's heart." Dougie shouted.

"Come on. It's only flirting, who's heart have I broken." Harry scoffed.

"Mine! You arsehole. The is the last time I'm asking you this, you either put me first for once or don't bother speaking to me." Dougie yelled, Harry tried to grab his arm but Dougie shook out of his grasp.

"You love me?" Harry laughed. To which Dougie whimpered, Harry certainly knew how to make people feel like they were useless.

"And if you didn't love him too, you wouldn't come back every time." Danny spoke up.

"Excuse me. I don't love Dougie. Please that would make me gay." Harry scoffed.

"And that's exactly what you're afraid of, being gay." Danny argued. "That's why you're an twat to Dougie because you can't stand the fact you're gay, and love Dougie. You're scared because Dougie likes you back, therefore you could have a relationship. But you're to pig headed to get over it and deal with the fact you're gay. You two could've had something beautiful."

"So what if I like Dougie."

"You do?" Dougie spoke up again. But he was not going to be fooled this time.

"I'm sorry, can we just go back to how they were?" Harry begged.

"No, you really think after everything you've done to me I could possibly go back to being fine. no." Dougie stated.

"Please, I'm sorry." Harry pleaded.

"You give your best apology, but I had to watch you leave time after time, and all the time I let you back in just for you to go again, you say sorry and everything's better?" Dougie shook his head in disbelief. "no."

"This is the last time, I let you down. This is the last time I break your heart. This is the last time, I say that you've got it wrong. This is the last time I say it's been you all along. This is the last time I won't hurt you anymore." Harry begged. Dougie just shook his head and left the room, going up stairs to his room.

"If you want me back, you have to fight. You can't just break promise and expect me to be there when you want me to be. You have to fight. If you win me over again, then fine. But you can't just click your fingers and expect me to come running. Good night Harry." Dougie called.

Harry truly messed up this time.


	3. I'm listening

_Disclaimer: I Don't own them, never have, never will :(_

_A/n: Hi! Thank you for all the reviews, please review if you read, it makes me happy! Feel free to follow me on twitter TouchTheNoise_

Dougie woke up the next morning, hearing the shower going he stayed in bed for another ten minutes, before the shower shut off and Dougie went to have one. Getting in front of the bathroom, however the other person was still in there. Probably Tom, and or Danny. Harry would still be out after he stormed out, after Dougie telling him he would never have a chance with him again. Harry didn't take it well, saying he'd get him back if it was the last thing he'd do. Being shook out of his revery by none other than the boy on his mind.

"I got you some more shampoo last night, you were running out." Harry smiled, as he jogged down the hallway in only his bath robe, making Dougie stare then shake his head. No more.

"Thanks, Tom." Dougie shouted back jokily, friends, that would be fine.

"What are you thanking me for?" Tom stuck his head out of Danny's door.

"Nothing, Harry just got me some more shampoo, I was joking. Don't worry." Dougie told, as Tom raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Don't get hurt again." Tom warned.

"I won't, I promise." Dougie smiled a friendly smile. Before Danny stuck his head out too.

"Come back to bed Tommy." Danny whined as he nipped on his neck, winding his hands round his waist.

"Got to go." Tom muttered before turning around kissing Danny and pushing him back into the room.

Dougie just rolled his eyes, and continued with his shower. Harry must actually listen to him, as he got the right shampoo. Dougie got out wrapped the towel round his waist as he carried on back to his bedroom. Wings flowing behind him, just a contented, yellow. He didn't mind if Harry saw, he'd have to tell him sometime, and if Harry 'loved' him like he said he did he wouldn't mind. Getting dressed and heading to the bathroom to clean up, and shave. He'd never shaven before, but he was ready for the challenge. Of course his dad had left before he had taught him, but he'd seen the other three do it a lot.

Quickly wetting his face, before he stole some of Harry's shaving cream, from the bag labelled 'Harry, touch and die' he squirted some into his hand then rubbed it on his face. Then getting Harry's razor, and trying to shave, being some what successful, but main just cutting his face to shreds.

"Dougs, you okay?" Harry called, as he saw Dougie scowling in the mirror. Before Dougie turned to face him.

"It hurts Harry!" Dougie frowned, pressing his finger to the latest cut on his chin.

"Do you not know how to shave?" Harry asked.

"No, not really. My dad left before he could teach me, so I never really learnt." Dougie frowned.

"Come here, I'll teach you." Harry pulled Dougie in for a hug, making sure to get no shaving cream, onto his shirt. Lifting Dougie onto the side, even though he reassured he could get up himself. Before Harry taught him, making sure no more marks were left on Dougie's face. Smiling as Dougie trusted him enough.

"Thanks, Harry." Dougie smiled, as they walked down stairs.

"Anytime, I wondered, whether you'd want to do something today?" Harry asked, looking hopefully into Dougie's eyes. Just as Tom walked in, obviously made an effort to cover up the fact that him and Danny had just had some fun. Danny just behind him, not making the effort, his just had sex hair, to one side and pink flush leaving his chest.

"You alright you two?" Danny asked in a Bolton slur. Receiving a two nods in return. Tom started to make pancakes before serving them. Tom next to Harry, and Danny next to Dougie, they ate up their pancakes.

"To your earlier question, yes." Dougie replied solemnly, both Harry and Dougie receiving weird looks from the other two.

"Great, be ready by ten." Harry smiled. Before nudging Dougie's foot with his, making Dougie look u, smiling at him. Straight in the eyes, Harry thought he could die from the most beautiful eyes.

When Harry and Dougie had left for their day out Danny and Tom lead on the sofa.

"Do you think Harry has changed?" Danny asked, looking up from Tom's chest to his eyes.

"I think, Dougie finally grew a back bone, and realised he had to grow up. I think he has changed, but I'm not sure for how long." Tom replied.

"If Dougie forgives him straight away, he'll go back to being a twat. And as soon as Harry becomes okay with his sexuality, he'll be fine with Dougie, then maybe they can have something amazing, like us." Danny hugged Tom, before kissing him.

Dougie and Harry arrived at the river, as Dougie turned Blink-182 off, as Harry had agreed to let him have it on in the car. Harry got a picnic basket out of the boot, before locking it.

"Follow me." Harry commanded, and Dougie followed. As they arrived at a bridge, well two bridges. One bridge covered a long flowing river and another covered train tracks. Harry led out the blanket on the first bridge, as he got out the food, that Dougie and Harry ate happily. Dougie finally felt like he had Harry's attention. Like he was listening to him. They sat and spoke for over two hours before Dougie got reckless and wanted to do something, now sitting on the edge of the bridge looking over the edge. As Harry wrapped his arms around him.

"Too soon, Harry. As I said before you can't just expect me to forget." Dougie shrugged Harry off. To which Harry immediately let go and sat beside Dougie on the bridge. Dougie was thankful for that.

"Sorry. Wanna jump into the lake?" Harry said after an eternity.

"I want to but I'm scared." Dougie admitted.

"Jump together?" Harry offered, and held his hand out for Dougie. To which Dougie took, as they jump into the river, with a splash. As the came up, Dougie searched for Harry, panicking as he didn't come up to the surface. Harry then popped up behind Dougie, poking Dougie on the shoulder and making him jump. As Dougie turned around, it was one of those cheesy romantic moments, as Dougie looked into Harry's eyes, smiling they slowly moved closer, before Dougie broke the moment.

"Don't do that to me Harry you scared me." Dougie scolded him, only for Harry to hug him and pull him under unexpectedly. Dougie came up spluttering, clinging to Harry for dear life.

"You okay, Dougs." Harry comforted him, as he didn't take it very well, to being pulled under.

"Yeah, but I think it's time to go home, I'm cold." Dougie whimpered, being pulled close by Harry, Harry's hand running up and down his arm in motion to warm him up. As they packed up the picnic, Harry carried the picnic basket back, holding Dougie close, even though Dougie didn't seem to mind like he did earlier.

Arriving back home, Dougie got changed, bringing down some spare clothes for Harry to change into, all four of them lead on the sofa. Watching back to the future for the umpteenth time. The last day off they'd have in the next three weeks. Tom and Danny curled up in the corner supposedly watching the movie but kissing every time Harry and Dougie turned their back. Dougie curled up on the sofa, Dougie lead one way, Harry lead the other.

Later that night, Harry got up, took the movie out of the DVD player. Noticing Danny and Tom had fallen asleep, he put a blanket over them. Before lifting Dougie up and taking him to his room as well. Dougie slowly woke up.

"Urh, Harry." Dougie mumbled.

"You can stay in my room tonight, if you want." mumbled Harry.

"Yeah, please." Dougie drifted off again. Harry slowly took of his clothes leaving him in his boxers, doing the same to Dougie. Then placed Dougie into his bed, crawling in next to him. Dougie curled into him, resting his head on his chest, Harry wishing that they actually kissed earlier. Raking his hands through Dougie's still wet hair, just like the old days. Harry kissed him on the head, running his hands up and down Dougie's back, sleep finally taking over, stopping the million thoughts running through Harry's head.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Don't own._

_A/n: Please review. And Chloe, as you don't have an account I will reply to you here. Yes, there is some Taylor Swift references she's a huge part of my inspiration when it comes to writing. OKAY OFF TO WRITING. _

Harry woke up first, stroking Dougie's hair, hugging him. It was a good ten minutes before Dougie woke up. Dougie panicked out of Harry's grip and rolled to the floor.

"Wha! What am I doing here?" He stammered looking for his clothes.

"You fell asleep downstairs last night and asked to sleep in my room. Calm down"Harry slowly got out of bed to calm Dougie. "You're acting like you've just woke up in a strangers house."

"I practically have." Dougie said sternly before leaving, saying no more. Leaving Harry feeling empty, what had happened everything had been so perfect yesterday. Today Harry was left feeling empty and alone. Had he pushed Dougie too far. He said yes yesterday. But he never planned on Dougie changing his mind, maybe he should've taken him to his own room.

Harry walking down stairs to find Dougie cooking pancakes, Tom and Danny discussing something that shortly stop when he walked in. How did this happen? Since when did he feel like an outsider with his own friends? Harry understood when it was his time to leave. He stood there for just over a minute before he knew it was time to leave, six eyes on him. He quickly went upstairs to get ready for an interview, wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans he met the guys down stairs. Walking to the car, Danny was the one who stopped to speak to him.

"I don't know what you did to Dougie, but his wings have been black all morning." Danny stated forgetting the simple fact. Harry didn't know Dougie had wings.

"Wings?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Shit. You don't know do you? Just don't tell Tom I spoke to you. He's pissed because Dougie's pissed which means to be a good boyfriend I have to be pissed at you as well." Danny rambled.

"It's fine. I don't know what I've done to annoy Dougie. He was all fine with staying in my room yesterday, but then he woke up the morning and freaked, completely freaked." Harry told him.

"Maybe, it was a bit, too fast. I dunno, but just try and keep some distance today, yeah?" Danny advised.

"Yeah." Harry said quietly and walked towards the car.

The day went quickly, the record label through a party for the boys as All About You reached number one. It was halfway through the party when Harry saw Dougie. Pressed up again some boy. In the corner of the room, practically eating each others faces off.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry spoke sternly as he ripped Dougie of the random brunette.

"Ahh, Peter. This is Harry, Harry, Peter." Dougie introduced.

"I don't want to know his name, I want to know why you were practically eating him in the middle of a party." Harry stated.

"Because, I've had my eye on him for a while now. And why do you care all of a sudden. You never paid me any attention before, is someone a little jealous." Dougie teased.

"I always cared." Harry simply said before walking off. He had to let Dougie do his own thing if he ever stood a chance of getting him back.

A couple months went by and Dougie and Peter were now officially together, much to Harry's dismay. Dougie didn't need him before, like even when they were arguing, Dougie still needed him to take him places, pick him up, generally just to be for him, but he didn't anymore. Peter and Dougie never argued, and things were moving pretty fast. They'd always be kissing in the corner, not simple kisses no heaving kisses. It was horrible. Harry could feel himself being replaced but he simply couldn't do anything about it. Harry just wanted some miracle to happen, he'd open his bedroom door one day and Dougie would be there telling him he didn't know how everything got so messed up. But it never happened.

Luckily all of them were on speaking terms now, not Harry and Dougie though, Dougie avoided him heavily, breaking Harry's heart further. Sitting on the opposite end of the sofa in interviews. Harry had to check with Tom or Danny how he was now. And the closest thing he got to knowing about anything going on in Dougie's life was checking the paper or magazines.

It was another party, one to celebrate their second albums going to number one. Dougie was heavily intoxicated, yet Peter had just stormed out. Nobody really knew why but Harry didn't care. To down in his sorrows. How could Dougie forget about him so easily when Harry still months on was broken. Dougie the life of the party smiling, dancing all eyes on him. Just at that moment a heavily drunk Dougie waltzed over. Pulling Harry by the hand, dancing with him, smiling that perfect smile. Harry wasn't much for dancing but for Dougie he was. Dancing round the room he saw Danny and Tom from the corner of his eye, slowly moving. Occasionally locking lips. How he wished he had that with Dougie. Some how in a matter of seconds it had gone from Harry and Dougie dancing round the room, to Dougie telling him to get of him and running upstairs. Harry couldn't do anything right.

It was Dougie and Peter one year anniversary. Harry sat at the kitchen table as he heard Dougie open the door.

"Hey, babe. Where you taking me?" The unmistakable sound of Dougie asked.

"Surprise." The mundane sound of peter said. He always sounded not interested. The unmistakable sound of kissing happened, before Dougie called out that he was leaving.

"what's up Harry?" Tom asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Huh?" Harry looked up dazed. "Oh, nothing." He waved his hand in front of his face as if to prove his point.

"Somethings up, is it Peter?" Tom pried.

"Would it be completely petty if I said yes?" Harry asked.

"Not at all. You still like Dougie, right?" To which Harry nodded.

"It's not that. Well it is." Harry mused, confused by his own thoughts

"It's fine you can talk to me." Tom reassured.

"It's just, just. I watch his life in pictures now, I get more out a magazine interview than I do out of him. It's like everything I had was gone. And everything I had was in Dougie. I can just feel him forget me bit by bit, day by day. He never needs picking up anymore, he got Peter for that. Whenever I look over their kissing. Now Peter gets to see him sleep when I used to. He's just forgetting me and I can't let that happen but I can't stop it. I just loving him, the way he walks. You know, hands in his pockets, bopping along to some song he's got stuck in his head." Harry rambled

"It's okay Harry let it all out." Tom soothed not knowing what else to really say.

"He told be he loved me they why has he gone? Does he not love me anymore? You know, if I focus really hard I can still feel his heartbeat when he used to fall asleep on top of me. It haunts me to think that Dougie's done sexual stuff with him. I should've been his first time. Not that weasel. I miss how when I was angry he'd be the only one that could calm me down. Everything. Everything, he's done with that weasel it should've been me." Harry ranted.

"Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry. I really don't know what to say. But I'm here." Tom comforted him, rubbing an arm up and down his back.

"I just wish, one day, he'll realise he still loves me and he'll come back. I just don't know how to be something he misses. Something he wants to come back too." Harry finished, a stray tear running down his cheek. The fact that Dougie had made him cry was something unusual, nobody made Harry Judd cry.

"I don't trust him either. I don't know what it is. I just reckon there's more to him than we know." Tom stated before Harry's phone rang. Flashing Dougie.

Mean while on Dougie date, it had been going perfectly, for a while. Like it always was with them two before, Peter started saying stuff. They were so perfect together, but Peter was really controlling and actually quite mean sometimes, Dougie put it down to the fact he wasn't good at many things therefore it was his fault that Peter constantly insulted him, telling him he was worthless. But even in Harry and Dougie's worst days Harry'd never told him he was useless. Peter some how wormed his way in, cut his friendship of with Harry and was now breaking the bonds for Tom and Danny. Peter constantly telling him they didn't appreciated him, when some where in the back of his mind Dougie knew they did. Dougie had gotten so far into this mentally abusing relationship he couldn't find a way out, he'd told Peter several it was over. But Peter was clever with his words tripping Dougie back in. Truth be told, Dougie had only gotten in this relationship to forget Harry but it'd never really worked.

Right now they were sat in a field, in the middle of nowhere really. The only thing Dougie knew is that they were near the train tracks as he could see the car park for the trains and he heard the trains go past every so often. Their date had gone rather well, until now. Peter led on top of Dougie kissing him forcefully.

"Stop!" Dougie commanded trying to push Peter of him. To which Peter just chuckled, pushing his hand under Dougie's top, down towards his belt buckle.

"I said stop!" Dougie yelled, using all of his power to push Peter of himself, before running he wasn't exactly sure of were to but he need to run. He couldn't do it anymore, couldn't constantly be told he was useless or worthless. But Peter did it in a way, nobody heard, nobody knew. Dougie had to tell someone, he had too.

Harry's phone rang one more time. He wasn't sure whether to answer it or not, surely he would be interrupting their date. But Dougie wouldn't have called if he wasn't desperate. Harry picked up the phone as quickly as he could, not wanting anyone to hurt Dougie.

"Dougie, what's up?" Harry spoke coolly

_"Harry, help. Please help." _Dougie choked between sobs.

"Dougie, what's wrong. Tell me where you are?" Harry panicked.

_"I'm in the loos in the train car park, please help me. I'm sure he's coming, help." _ Dougie sobbed.

"I'm on my way, stay there. Don't let anyone hurt you." Harry said as he hurried for his keys.

_"I'll try, Harry?"_ Dougie asked from the other line.

"Yeah Pusgley?"

_"I love you." _ Dougie whimpered again. Causing a near breakdown in the drummer as he rushed to get in his car.

"I love you too." Harry said finally as he hung up.

When Harry got there, he got Dougie and went back to the band house as quick as possible seeing Dougie cry was one of the most heartbreaking thing. It was when they were sat on the sofa Dougie had calmed down a bit since then, Harry whispering sweet nothings into his ear, telling him he was going to be okay.

"I really don't want to intrude, but what happened out there today? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Harry asked in almost a whisper.

"I. I. Well. We were having our date, fine. Then like, halfway through, he started kissing, which I was okay with but then, I said no. And he wouldn't stop." Dougie started.

"Dougie he di-"

"No, I managed to push him off, just in time to get to the loos to phone you. I never meant to stop talking to you, I didn't forget about you. It was just that, Peter didn't like me talking to anyone that wasn't him, he cut me away from you and was trying to do the same with Tom and Danny. But they held on, whereas you let go." Dougie said sadly.

"I didn't let go, I just. I thought you had forgotten about me, and instead of trying to claim you back all the time, I thought it's be better to let you grow up on your own, because otherwise I thought I'd lose you completely. And I couldn't have that." Harry admitted.

"I wouldn't want that." Dougie smiled getting up to leave the room for bed, being swiftly followed by Harry.

"That arseholes, never ever going anywhere near you again." Harry said pointedly, being hugged by Dougie in for the first time in a year. And god it felt so good. Quickly wrapping his arms around him as if to never let him go again.

"I love you Judd." Dougie gave him a quick kiss goodnight. On the lips. Had this just been a in Harry's imagination, because he was pretty sure it wasn't. Dougie smugly walked back into his room. Harry still in a startled daze, slowly wondered to his room, like he was drunk. Fingers kept brushing over his lips, just to make sure that had actually happened.

Falling asleep happy for the first time in months. Hell, years.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: STILL DON'T OWN THEM._

_A/n: So, I probably shouldn't update so soon but I need the longest chapter I've ever written. Sorry.  
_

The next morning Harry woke up late, he quickly got showered, dressed and went downstairs. Where, as usual he was last to breakfast, Dougie sat there stoney eyed. Harry'd noticed that a lot recently that, that picture perfect Dougie smile had gone. He was regularly dull eyed. Now Harry knew why. Breakfast went quite quick with almost no chat. not surprising as Danny was too sleepy, Dougie didn't talk that much anymore, and Tom was too focused on not burning the breakfast. When everyone left, it was only Harry and Dougie left, Dougie still sat there, blank faced.

"I'm taking you to break up with him today." Harry stated.

"He'll be mad, I know he will." Dougie whimpered, finally breaking his silence.

"I don't care. You can't stay with him." Harry spoke sternly.

"I'm so scared." Dougie sobbed. Harry then went over to him hugging him, soothing him.

"I can come in with you if you want." Harry offered.

"No, it'll just be worse if you come in. He doesn't like me being friends with you as it is." Dougie breathed calmly, trying to calm himself down if nothing more. "I have to do this, I can't carry on with him. But I'm so scared."

"I know. I won't pretend to know exactly what you're going through, but I'm here to talk." Harry hugged him tighter.

Shortly after their little conversation, Dougie went to get dressed, before meeting Harry in the living room.

"Were are you two going?" Tom asked, being backed up by Danny, poking his head round the door.

"Babe, you can't just leave in the middle of morning cuddles-" Danny cut himself short when he saw Dougie, red eyes blotchy face."What happened?"

"Peter. Peter happened." Was all Harry said before ushering Dougie out the door.

When Dougie and Harry arrived at Peter's, Dougie gave one deep breath and a thanks to Harry before leaving. Knocking on the door, Dougie was terrified, what was he going to do? He was gonna be mad about Dougie leaving, for sure. When the door was yanked open by a very angry Peter, Dougie's fear just escalated. Peter yanked on Dougie's hoodie and pulled him in.

"What was all that about yesterday huh? Go call your 'savior' Harry. Jeez' Dougie I was only trying to have some fun, but you can't handle it can you? We've been together over a year and you still don't trust me." Peter spoke, making Dougie feel very guilty.

"I'm sorry. It just wasn't very fun for me." Dougie looked at the ground.

"You could've just told me babe?" Peter soothed. See, he was clever, playing tricks on Dougie's mind.

"I guess." This wasn't going to plan Dougie thought to himself. "I came here to break up with you." Dougie stumbled.

"You? What?" Peter shouted, raising from his comforting position on the sofa.

"I can't do it anymore. I'm sorry." Dougie said and raised from his seat turning to leave.

"So you think you can walk in and tell me it's over. And bam! I never see you again. No! We are not over. We end on my terms." Peter stated, now backing Dougie up into the corner, hand placed round his chin, holding him against the wall. "You hear me!" He shouted.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry. We're fine right?" Dougie panicked, after being let out from the wall.

"I don't know, anymore."

"Please, Peter, Pete. Please I can't lose you." Dougie mumbled, Peter somehow managing to twist the whole conversation, so it was Dougie's fault.

"Am I still coming to Tom's birthday party?" He asked eyebrow raised.

"Yes. Whatever you want."

"Good." Peter finally said before smacking Dougie and calling him a 'good little pet'.

With that Dougie left, somehow even further into this relationship that he just wanted to end. He didn't want the constant wonder of how he was going to be every time they met up. He just wanted to go back and tell Harry everything was okay. That they could be together.

"What happened?" Harry asked as soon as he got in the car.

"We're fine. He'd coming to Tom's birthday party. We're all good." Dougie put on his brave face and smile.

"You what?" Harry looked dumbfoundly.

"Harry just stay out of it. It's my relationship not yours." Dougie raised his voice a little. This was the horrible bit for Harry he couldn't interfere, I would make it worse, but he couldn't sit and watch Dougie get hurt. Being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

A few days later, Dougie had gotten worse, usually bright sea blue eyes now doe eyed. The perfect smile he once had, now a permanent frown. He'd only seen Peter once since then, but he had what looked like hand marks, round the base of his neck and his wrist on his left arm, though he tried to cover it up with cracking jokes and giggling every so often. You could tell he had, had enough.

At Tom's party Harry and Dougie were sat in the two seater hammock. Having a lovely conversation.

"So you looking forward to the base solo in the next album." Harry made mindless conversation, taking Dougie's mind off the fact Peter was here somewhere.

"Um, yeah." Dougie answered half-downheartedly. They chatted for a bit longer, before they knew it, Harry had Dougie giggling, proper giggling. Like he hadn't seen in so long. Dougie was just inched away from Harry's face, slowly moving in. Harry knew he should stop him, he has a boyfriend. But he was a weasel anyway. Harry sat there remembering the kiss a couple days ago. How had everything got so messed up again? Dougie's lips just made contact with Harry's.

"Dougie?!" Peter exclaimed.

"Shit!" Dougie choked, quickly moving away from Harry.

"Dougie, I think we need to chat." Peter, glared at him. "Alone!" moving his glare to Harry. Harry definitely saw how he got Dougie to agree to everything, mentally fuck with him, he was very clever, quite scary at times, but had the face of an angel.

Dougie got dragged my Peter, to the kitchen, mouthing a 'sorry' over his shoulder. Peter, fully grabbed his hand and yanked him into the kitchen. Pushing him against the side, and kissing him forcefully.

"Oh, is that someone else I can taste?" Peter spat.

"I'm sorry." Dougie whimpered. "He was just-"

"Just what?" Peter raised his voice, empty the already pretty much empty kitchen.

"I don't have an explanation. I'm so sorry." Dougie muttered.

"Sorry! Do you think that's okay? You cheated on me. How do you think I'm gonna be able to tell everyone that my scum of a boyfriend cheated on me?" Peter spoke through gritted teeth.

"I didn't even kiss him, properly."

"Well, 'properly or not, you still cheated on me. Worthless, that's what you are."

"Please, stop. I'm sorry, I know I'm worthless, I know please just stop." Dougie sobbed. To which Peter didn't take very well, kneeing Dougie in the stomach, until he stop crying.

"Shut up. Shut up you little brat. You're lucky you have me, nobody else would want you. Your so pathetic. We've been together a year, and you still won't do anything sexual. Too scared. More like you don't want me to see your disgusting body."

"Shut up! You call him useless, what about yourself? You make yourself happy, by making everyone around you feel shit. Dougie is worth ten of you. Now get the fuck away from him."

"Harry." Dougie whimpered, struggling out of Peter's grip.

"Had to get your little side kick involved, didn't you. Can't do anything for yourself." Peter spat maliciously, gripping Dougie by the throat, making Dougie whimper, being held by the throat against the wall. Harry subsequently, kicked him in back of the legs. With the sudden action Peter fell to the ground,

"I told you to get the fuck away from him." Harry yelled, taking Dougie into him arms as before he fell to the ground. Crying into his shirt. "Nobody hurts my Dougie."

"Your Dougie, he hasn't been _your _ Dougie in over a year." Peter smirked.

"He's always been my Dougie."

"I don't see why you stick up for him when he barely spoke to you for a year." Peter started.

"Don't use your twisting words on me. Don't you dare try to turn me again Dougie, when you were the one that forced him to stop talking to us." Harry spoke.

"What else have you told them? Ay, Dougie." Peter redirected his speech to Dougie.

"N-Nothing. I promise." Dougie stuttered. The door creaked open to reveal a very drunk Danny. Looking suddenly sober, taking in the scene around him.

"What's going on?" Danny asked, looking pointedly at Harry, he was going to get the most out of him.

"Can I tell him?" Harry whispered to Dougie who was still being held close to Harry's chest now sniveling. He nodded slowly.

"Someone tell me?" Danny raised his voice, the scary thing about Danny is when he was angry, he was scary.

"Peter here, Peter has been abusing Dougie." Dougie whimpered and Harry's words. "Mentally and Physically, constantly telling him he was worthless, and trying to cut off our friendship with him. And recently, as Dougie started to break out of the relationship, hitting him to keep him in line." Harry told Danny. Danny stood still for about two minutes taking in the new information before he lashed out at Peter, punching him square in the face.

"Go on then. Go on mess with my friends again. Tell Dougie he's useless one more time!" Danny yelled. Scaring Peter who was now clutching his nose. "Go on!"

"Please, Danny-" Peter started

"Don't you dare fucking call me Danny, I'm not your friend, don't even speak to me. You're the worthless one." Danny shouted, now attracting Tom's attention.

"Danny, calm down. What's go on?" Tom quickly shuffles over to Danny, his fists now unclenching.

"This little swine, has been abusing our Dougie. That's why he's been so quiet. Mentally fucking with him. And I want him out of my fucking house!" Danny yelled. Tom knew, as much as he wanted to, getting angry wasn't going to help now.

"Get out please!" Tom stated simply.

"Dougie?" Peter looked for Dougie, to try and salvage their abusive relationship. Dougie simply turned into Harry's shoulder more.

"I think, it's over. Never go near Dougie again." Harry spoke for Dougie.

"Are you sure that's what you want Dougie? Or can you not make decisions for yourself?" Peter asked.

"I'm pretty sure that's what he wants." Danny spoke, going to move forward again, only for Tom to hold him back. Most of the people were leaving now, but Tom left to make sure everyone else was gone, not wanting anyone to see Dougie like this. He was too fragile.

"I want an answer from Dougie!" Peter raised his voice at Danny, who just got aggravated further. At which point Dougie let go of Harry and turned around.

"Danny, he's not worth it!" He told Danny who looked like he was ready to kill Peter. "Yes, Peter. We are over, I can't take it anymore, we were so good, at first. But your too controlling, your violent, you make me feel like I'm worthless, with your twisted words. And the way you'll say certain things, that are meant to be friendly and kind, but you say them to make me feel small. You force me to kiss you and hug you, I just don't want this anymore. We. Are. Over. Please don't contact me again." Dougie said calmly before turning back and returning to Harry's safe hold, cuddling up to him.

"I know your only saying this because you're in front of your friends, you'll come back. You always do." Peter said before leaving, helped by Danny's firm grip on his collar. When Danny came back into the room, Dougie was curled up on one of the dining table chairs. Tom and Harry sat either side trying to calm him down.

Harry went to hug him and he flinched.

"Hey, Dougs, it's me. I won't hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you." Harry whispered into Dougie's ear. Dougie then got up, to everyone's surprise, took off his shirt as dark pink wings flew out, scared. He then shrugged, obviously getting used to the feeling of them, after keeping them hidden for almost a year from Peter.

"Dougie, you never told me you had wings." Harry stated simply.

"I-I was scared, I didn't want you to think I was a freak, and leave me. Your my best friend. I didn't want you to leave." Dougie whimpered.

"Come here, you muppet." Harry opened his arms, to which Dougie slowly stumbled over, curling into Harry's lap. "I'd never leave you."

"I know." Dougie curled further into Harry's lap. His wings suddenly change colour, turning golden.

"Guys?" tom broke in, Harry made a noise with his throat to show he was listening. "We're going to bed now."

"They change colour?" Harry asked, now Tom and Danny had left.

"Yeah. Different colours, different emotions." Dougie said like everyone in the world should know this by now.

"What are dark pink and gold for then?" Harry inquired, this conversation seeming to make Dougie come alive again, that same old Dougie from before. Like a heavy weight was lifting.

"Dark pink is scared and or worried, and gold is love and compassion." Dougie smiled.

"Love you too." Harry grasped what Dougie was trying to say.

Later on when Dougie had calmed down. Harry being force by Dougie to carry him upstairs because_ 'his legs are tired' _ Harry put him in front of his door and walked along the hall to his own room. Harry had been in bed a while now before he could fall asleep he had to run through the days events in his head. Before he had chance to finish, he heard a knock on the door, presuming it was just Danny falling over he lead on to his back and tried to ignore the knocking.

Soon enough the knocking stopped, but the door creaked open. Pretending to be asleep not wanting to be taken from his near slumber. The door was shut with a small knock. He felt the duvet move, and Dougie wrap his tiny arms around Harry's waist, resting his head on Harry's chest. Not to raise any suspicion that he was already awake. He slowly shifted, so his arms were round Dougie's waist as well.

"I know your awake harry." Dougie whispered.

"How?"

"I know you too well."

"good night, Dougie. Better day tomorrow, one without him." Harry cuddled Dougie further, almost squishing him.

"Harry. Need. To. Breath." Dougie punctuated, starting to laugh when Harry tickled him.

"Shhh." Harry laughed.

"I love you. I really do, I'm just scared. I'm scared of being hurt. Very hurt. I don't want to be hurt anymore." Dougie confessed.

"I know Dougie, I know. I love you too. I love you so very much. I'm willing to wait. As long as you need, I know I hurt you before but I won't again, I promise." Harry crushed Dougie in a hug.

"I know, I love you." Dougie said one final time before rolling of Harry and laying next to him, Harry still cuddling him. "Can I have a kiss?" He asked looking terrified. "I want a kiss, a kiss I actually want. But I don't want to lead you on, I just want a simple kiss."

Dougie didn't have time to finish as Harry, kissed him, slowly, not to rush him, but still giving Dougie the kiss he wanted.

"Thank you. I've wanted that kiss for over a year." Dougie giggled and rolled over so Harry and him were now spooning.

With Peter out the picture, things could only get better.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them. Do I have to put this at the beginning of every chapter. If I owned them, I would, probably still be writing this. :) _

_A/n: Thank you for your reviews. I like really long reviews because I love to know what you think of chapters/ characters. _

Harry woke up the next day, trapped, engulfed by white wings. Wrapped around him as Dougie slept soundly, as if Dougie was protecting him as he slept. The very thought made butterflies fly in Harry's stomach. Laying there for a few more minutes, Harry managed to get a hand free, from the wings. Stroking Dougie's wings, they felt soft, fluttering under Harry's touch. It made Harry feel special, he literally had an angel for a friend, hopefully more and he was the only one that got to touch his wings. At least they had today off, to get away from the emotional trauma that was yesterday.

As Harry carried on stoking, up and down, ruffling feathers just to be able to sooth them back down. Harry decided, he should have a shower, then wake Dougie up, so Tom didn't have fit that they'd led into noon. Harry tried, to pry Dougie's wing off of him, but fail miserably, Dougie must have difficultly carting them round all day they were heavy.

"Dougs." Harry whispered, trying not to wake the teen but at least get him to roll over, it worked, after a few gentle nudges. Harry quickly exited the room, and went to the bathroom, quickly showering. Harry went back to his bedroom were Dougie was still asleep, looking so peaceful and happy. His feathers led spread behind him. Beautiful. Harry thought to himself, grabbing him phone and taking a few photos. Realising he was only in a towel, he got dressed and went to get some clothes from Dougie's room while he was asleep, so he didn't have to travel far. Choosing a blue tee and three quarter length shorts, he crept back to his room, not to wake the sleeping angel.

After ten minutes of Dougie being asleep, Harry thought it was bout time to wake him, crouching down by his side, Harry shook him.

"Dougie, I think it's about time you got up?" Harry giggled. To which Dougie rolled over and started hitting him like he was an alarm clock.

"Where's the snooze button." Dougie mumbled laying on his back.

"Don't make me wake you the way I used too." Harry warned, but it was too late Dougie wasn't replying. Harry jumped on the bed straddling Dougie.

"No, Judd. Don't you dare." Dougie more pleaded than warned. But it was too late, Harry was already blowing raspberries, on Dougie's stomach. Making Dougie twist and turn, worming to get away, while still laughing. Harry just carried on, until Dougie laughed and rolled onto the floor.

"Hey, I hurt my head." Dougie whined, getting up from the floor.

"I told you to get up, I brought you in some clothes they're on the chair." Harry pointed.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll wear a T-Shirt today, have my wings out, get used to having them out again, feels so nice a free." Dougie showed by spinning around his wings flowing behind him.

"They're heavy, don't they hurt?" Harry asked.

"No, not really, they're quite fun actually." Dougie fluttered his wings and raised off the ground, as Harry looked on wide eyed.

"Could you like, fly us places?"

"I could fly myself, you'd have to hope on. It's be heavy but I'd manage." Dougie replied.

"Cool." Was all Harry said. Dougie finished getting dressed, styling his hair, even though Harry tried to tell him he looked great. Dougie then continued to open the door.

"Hop on the Judd, if you wanna ride." Dougie winked, Harry just laughed and hoped on Dougie's back, literally like he was having a piggy back ride. Only this was different, Dougie simply spread his wings and flew them downstairs, straight to the kitchen. Where Tom and Danny stood wide eyed.

"Why don't you do that for me." Danny whined.

"'Cause." Dougie shrugged.

"You better today?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, I guess, it'll take time, but I'm okay." Dougie answered truthfully.

"Yeah, I'm never letting you go near that twat again." Danny stepped in, offering his opinion.

"Don't think you'll have to worry about that, Harry would kill me if I did. And to be honest, I don't want to." Dougie said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I would kill you. But you'd probably come back or some other supernatural shit." Harry said, ruffling Dougie's wings "Does that feel like I'm touching you?"

"Yeah, it does. It tickles. And the only power I have is flight because I have wings. I'm like a fucking aeroplane." Dougie joked. Same old Dougie.

"Brilliant." Tom stated, getting up to do the washing up, ruffling Dougie's wings.

"Hey, cut it out. It tickles, worse than actually tickling, and then I have to sort them out. And if you do it too much they'll fall out." Dougie feign angry.

"Yeah cut it out. Only I'm aloud to ruffle Dougie's feathers." Harry agreed, giving Tom the death stare, to which Tom just raised his hands in defeat.

Later on, they were all sat in the garden, Harry, Danny and Tom in the garden. Dougie on the roof, he flew up there and refused to come down.

"Pugsley, quit fooling around." Harry called, he was sat at the end of the garden so he could see Dougie and the other two.

"I dunno Haz, I quite like the view from up here." Dougie smirked.

"Then let me up there with you." Harry stated.

"Nah, already had your trip for today." Dougie laughed.

"One trip a day. Not fair." Harry pouted.

"Hey." Dougie shouted from behind Harry, to which Harry screamed. "Such a girl when you scream."

"Telaportation!" Tom shouted.

"Keep your voice down Fletcher! And no. I'm just quick at flying."

"You scared the shit out of me." A now recovering Harry said.

After diner, just Harry and Dougie were sat in the garden, watching the sun slowly set. Harry couldn't believe how good things were. This is how it should've been a year ago.

"I'm gonna do something I should've done at that party, instead of. Well, you know. Peter." Dougie fumbled his last bit. "Harry Judd, may I please have this dance?" Dougie held his hand out, to which Harry took. The smile that split out on his face, made Harry break inside.

"Of course you may Mister Poynter."

They slowly waltzed around the garden to a imaginary rhythm, but they both kept in time very well. Dougie's head on Harry's chest, secretly listening to his heart beat as he found it soothing.

"It's a bit cold, do you think we should be going in?" Harry asked regrettably, wanting this moment to last forever.

"No, a little longer, I can keep us warm." Dougie murmured against Harry's chest, making Harry feel fuzzy. Dougie shuddered a second as gold wings flew out, big enough to cover Harry and join again at the back of Harry. Bigger than last night's gold wings. Dougie looked up at Harry and smiled a goofy smile.

"What?"

"They change size to how much love I'm feeling." Dougie blushed. Harry's arms just tightened. "Love you Judd." Dougie's wings tightened.

"Love you too Poynter." Suddenly Harry felt rain, but the sun was out.

"Thought you might want to got the hole hog, you know, rain and all." Danny yelled, showering the water hose over them, Tom sniggering behind him. Dougie giggled, raising his head slightly, before laying in back down on Harry's chest.

When they got in at about two A.M, Harry went to leave Dougie at the top of the stairs, so Dougie could go back to his own room, but Dougie just grabbed Harry's hand, mentally showing him he was staying in his room again tonight.

"Dougie, you sure, I don't want you to think this is moving too fast." Harry warned. Dougie just brushed his wings up against Harry's arm, Harry couldn't say no to his wings, he loved them.

When they were in bed, Harry felt wings wrap him again.

"Why do you wrap your wings around me when you sleep?" Harry asked.

"To protect you." Dougie whispered.

"From what?"

"Everything, wings keep bad dream out, bad thoughts, keep you warm, stop things like vampire, and demons getting to you, to protect you from everything." Dougie admitted, blushing a little.

"Vampire, demons?" Harry looked worried.

"That's a whole other conversation, and I'm to tired. But I protect you from them, being with an angel, will attract them to you, that's why I've stayed here, that's why I used to get funny about staying in your room, I didn't want you hurt. But then I fell for a demon." Dougie spoke quietly.

"So I'm with you now?" Harry asked.

"Well, sorta, we'll talk about it tomorrow." Dougie replied tiredly.

"But, it's nice to know it wasn't me pissing you off when you used to stay in my room." Harry yawned, as wings wrapped around him tight. "I always thought it's me protecting you."

"Just let me make sure _you_ don't get hurt for once." Dougie mumbled sleep catching up with him, tightening his wings on Harry once more, before falling asleep.

"Thanks for looking after me Pugs." Harry let sleep take over him.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Don't own them. _

_A/n: Might have another chapter up tonight!_

A couple weeks past, before the Motion In The Ocean tour, today was the day they'd get on the bus and go. Since then, Dougie and Harry now practically shared a room, even though not _'being together' _ much to Danny and Tom's dismay, getting annoyed with the couple constantly being together, hugging, occasionally kissing, but whenever they were asked they were not together.

Dougie and Harry had got into a routine in the mornings now, Harry would tell Dougie to move, which he did, unwrapping his wings, Harry would then have a shower and get dressed, before waking Dougie. Most of Dougie's clothes now resided in Harry's room, even if he did only have one draw in here. He'd also managed to sneak some Blink-182 posters in without Harry noticing.

"Dougs." Harry nudged, moving Dougie, who quickly unwrapped, and rolled over. Harry quickly moved on with the routine before coming back to wake Dougie.

"Dougie, time to wake up." Harry pried.

"Hug." Dougie stretched his arms out, still not opening his arms, before sending his wings out and pulling Harry down on top of him.

"Technically, I'm at a bit of an disadvantage here. As your wings are you heavy too moved." Harry claimed. To which Dougie just smiled and opened one eye.

"Morning Judd." Dougie curled his wings tighter.

"Morning. Good sleep?"

"Heavenly."

Their conversation cut short by Tom opening the door and telling them to hurry up. The band were up and out of the house and on to the tour bus, so quick, nobody really spoke for the rest of the day. It was only at twelve noon, anyone spoke up.

"I'm going to chose my bunk." Dougie said, really he was going to check. Apparently, Peter was an Demon, another part of Dougie's secret world. After Dougie broke up with him, he was sent to Hell, for offenses against the supernatural world, Dougie had no idea why, but Dougie had to find out.

Reading further, Dougie found out it was for offenses against an angel, Dougie couldn't help but wonder whether it was himself. Surely not, his parents were banned from the supernatural world, after offenses against God. Nobody in the supernatural world knew Dougie existed, right? After reading for a while, he found out that Peter had to be realised from Hell, as the angel in question had not come forth to send him into prison. After the article there was a profile of the said angel, that was needed to prosecute against Peter.

Below, Dougie saw a picture of himself, how they got the picture Dougie didn't know. He wanted Peter in Hell he really did. But if went back, there were a lot of risks. For one, he'd have to take, a exam, if he didn't pass his wings would be taken away. If his parents were still remembered he could be hated. Peter may escape in the future an come to find him. He could get stuck in the supernatural world. And finally, every angel has to protect a human, as Dougie had never been to the supernatural world, he'd never been assigned a human to protect.

But when you had to protect a human, you had to be with them, as most of the time as possible, maybe that would make Dougie move, then he'd have to quit the band, and he didn't want that. But the thought of having Peter put away made everything seem fine to Dougie.

After this Dougie was jittery for the rest of the day, he went to the local library, at Swindon, the place of the first show. He check out some books on wings, flying. Trying to catch up on all the knowledge he needed to catch up on. So hopefully he would pass this test, if he decided to go back.

"Hey, Dougs. You've been quiet all day you okay?" Harry asked, to a Dougie who was sat in his bunk.

"Urm, yeah fine." Dougie tried to shoo him away, not ready to tell him all of this yet.

"You studying?" Harry asked sitting down.

"Harry, I'm really not in the mood for questions." Dougie turned, his wings black.

"Whoa, calm down, just trying to be friendly." Harry held his hands up.

"I know, it's just, I'm a bit stressed."

"About what you've got nothing to be stressed about, you're in a band, your 17 and-"

"And, I'm an angel. It's not that simple." Dougie cut him off.

"What's so hard about being an angel?" Harry really was clueless.

"Nothing. Usually. But when your parents got banned from the supernatural world, for crimes against god, it's not that simple. When you've never been to the supernatural world, you haven't taken your exam to keep you wings, or vampire teeth, or demon powers. It's not that simple." Dougie rambled.

"Why should you have to go if you've not gone until now?"

"Because, they're looking for me." Dougie admitted.

"What! Why?" Harry asked.

"Because, Peter was a demon, they can't lock him up for his crimes against an angel until I prosecute him." Dougie frowned.

"Then you have to go." Harry suddenly had a burst of excitement.

"I can't, I could lose my wings, if I don't pass my exams, I could be sent away somewhere, I could be banned completely, I may have to quit the band. I just can't do it." Dougie rambled, to which Harry hugged him.

"I must admit, I may not understand the supernatural world completely, but you have to do this. If he's a demon he powerful of more things, worse things and he will. He could kill you, or torture you in hell." Harry soothed.

"How do you know all of this?" Dougie asked.

"I researched it. I wanted to know about your world. And you talk in your sleep. I know your scared about him coming back for you, you talk about it. And if we go and he gets put away, you'll be so much happier. Please just consider it." Harry persuaded.

"I need to sleep on it." Dougie mused. "I can only take one of you with me, either you, Tom or Danny, one person per angel."

"Who do you want with you?" Harry asked putting emphasis on the you. Showing it was up to Dougie, and not to let silly things persuade him.

"You. Because then, if they take me to their world I get to see you one last time." Dougie wriggled into Harry's grip. "Stay here tonight, please."

"Dougie? You once told me about Vampire's and Demon's, what exactly can they do?"

"Well, Vampire's, they charm people to suck their blood, before leaving them dry of blood, this was how Demon's were formed, as Angel's were already part of the races, Demon's are what's left over when a Vampire's had their way with someone. Originally, it was Wizards, Vampires and Angels. Wizards died out, they turned against each other, until only one was left, he died shortly after. Killing their own race. Sad really." Dougie told Harry.

"You'll pass the test easy." Harry hugged Dougie.

Months passed, but one day, Dougie woke up with a new attitude to it all.

"I have to do this, Harry, I have to do this. He needs to be put away, he's done it to others." Dougie bounced up to Harry.

"Okay, when do we leave?"

And that's how they were here now. All four of them, Danny somehow managed to sweet talk him and Tom in.

"His damn charm will do anyone in." Tom complained.

"Dougie?" A deep voice asked, to which Dougie turned around and before them stood god.

"Um, sir, hello." Dougie mumbled nervously.

"First time here, I see, not like your parents I hope." God said as he lead all four of them into his office.

"No definitely not, sir." Dougie spoke quietly.

"No need to be so scared boy. I won't hurt you. But we must speak, I know you're in a band which you are completely able to carry on doing, just be careful with your wings." God started. "Oh, how rude of me, please introduce me to your friends."

"Um, this is Harry, Tom and-"

"Danny, good to see you." God finished, getting quizzical looks from the other three, how did God know Danny. "Anyway, Today you must take your written test, your physical test, and we must assign you a human to look after. In your year we have three people you're able to choose from, you're very lucky usually we just put you with someone you have a choice."

"What about, um, Peter?" Dougie asked.

"Ah, yes, his trial is in a few days, you and your friends are most welcome to stay until then. But we must get you tested soon, because if you fail, you shall have to stay here until you pass." God warned.

"I've been training and studying at my home for about three months." Dougie confessed.

"Good you show good potential." God smiled. " I must speak to Dougie alone for a minute, please excuse us." God stated as the others got up and left. "Dougie, you do know the implications of this, if you fail to send Peter to Hell, you shall have to go instead."

"Yes, sir, but I'm sure that I can put him away, if only you'll allow me to have Harry in the court room, I'm sure he'll be able to help show the jury that he's guilty, plus Harry has recordings of phone messages." Dougie begged for Harry's entrance into the courtroom.

"You know the rules Poynter, one person per angel. Harry shall be allowed. I must ask, please don't feel I'm intruding. But are you and Harry together?" Dougie was taken back, he always thought God as this scary strong man.

"Um, no. It's well." Dougie stumbled.

"I know you're gay, and I know you both like each other. The thing is I've always know where you were, I just need you to come forth. You proved the part well, Dougie. Stronger than your parents." God praised.

"I do like Harry, I just don;t know how to get him to be, mine." Dougie blushed talking so personal with God.

"You're an Angel Dougie, use it to your advantage for once, why do you think Harry likes the feel of your wings? Use it to your advantage." God finished.

"Thank you."

"Anyway, we must get your test started, as you weren't here you have three attempts before your wings shall be take away. Follow me." God stated, leading Dougie down corridors to a big white room to sit his written exam. "Good luck."

An hour later Dougie was sat with a just as nervous Harry, Danny and Tom.

"It's not the end of the world if you don't fail." Danny whispered in Dougie's ear. To which Dougie just nodded, Danny didn't understand it was to Dougie.


	8. Chapter 8

_disclaimer: Don't own them._

"You passed, your written." God cheered.

"Yes!" Harry cheered, enveloping Dougie in a hug before he had even registered what happened.

"I passed!" Dougie exclaimed.

"Only your written we need you to do your physical before you can pick a human. Hopefully you'll like out pick of humans for you." God cut short the happy moment.

"Okay, when can I do my physical?" Dougie asked, happily, but determined.

"Now, we need two observers and one human, are you three okay to do it?" God asked the other three who all nodded eagerly, even though Danny had looked a bit down since Dougie had passed.

"Look happy for him Dan, I don't know what's up with you today, but you grumpy as, I'm too scared to say any bad words here."Tom warned Danny who cheered up quickly.

The physical test passed quickly, simply a test of how long you could fly for with different weights on your back.

"I didn't do well, Harry, I know I didn't." Dougie mumbled worriedly.

"I wouldn't put yourself down so quickly my little angel." But the words weren't from Harry but from god. "You passed."

"I did?"

"You did." Was god's reply as Dougie happily jumped on was trying to hold him up with all of his might, but wings were heavy.

"Now we must chose you someone to protect." This was the moment Dougie's been dreading, this could be the moment all his friends had to carry on with out him. "Come on you three, you can help him make his decision."

Harry placed a hand of comfort on the middle were both Dougie's wings met. As they sat down in the room Dougie's nervousness was showing.

"Right your three choices are, Jake Issac, 16 from Texas, Harry Judd, from sat right next to you, and Tom Fletcher also beside you." God spoke.

"How did you manage to miss out two of my friends in the Angel process?" Dougie asked.

"Ah, you see, Tom wasn't missed out, his Angel failed to pass his test, isn't that right Mister Jones." God question, as Danny lowered his head. "Daniel here failed to pass his test, written. So Tom was left Angelless."

"You never told me." Tom looked brokenheartedly at Danny.

"I didn't want you to think I was a screw up." Danny frowned. "I'm sorry I failed you Tom."

"God? As I had three chances and I only used one, could Danny possible used my other two chance to try?" Dougie asked, unable to stand the guilty look on Danny's face.

"I'm not sure." God mused.

"Please, I promise, I won't fail this time, I've been studying do hard, just in case you'd allow me to again. Please sir." Danny pleaded.

"I shall decide after Dougie has made his decision." God stated, firmly.

"I choose Harry, I practically protect him anyway, now it's my official duty." Dougie smiled at Harry, who was smiling at his madly anyway. "Please can Danny try again?"

"Fine, Daniel, you shall try again now, as your physical was more than fine last time we shall just test your written again, you have this one chance, do not mess it up." God commanded.

"I'll do it Tommy, for us." Danny smiled and nodded, obviously nervous. Tom leaned over and kissed him.

"I believe in you Danny." Tom whispered. Danny was lead off along the same path Dougie was only earlier today.

The other three left waiting outside.

"I've got myself a Angel." Harry gleamed.

"You certainly do." Dougie smiled, nuzzling into Harry's shoulder, deciding on a nap before Danny comes back out. Harry's hand running up and down his wings messing them up then fixing them.

"Harry that tickles." Dougie says. "But I love it."

An hour later, Danny's the one waiting for his results, so very scared and nervous convinced he failed.

"Looks like someone's got themselves and Angel, Tom." God smiled. "Now, look after the Jones." All of a sudden gleaming white wings flew out of Danny's back.

"Wings, Tom, I've got wings. Do I get my original human back?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Tom is your human. And now you can all be admitted to the court case in couple days." God smiled, like he had planned this all along. "I knew Poynter would figure it out, besides trying to kill me his parents were just as bright."

"You planned this?" Harry asked.

"Of course, couldn't have Tom Angelless, when his own boyfriend was his Angel originally, plus I hope you two have a very happy life together." God turned on to Harry and Dougie. "I also think you two should have a chat." God smiled.

The four were set up in a room for two, meaning two of them on each singular bed, which was rather uncomfortable. Tom suddenly screamed.

"Don't worry you get used to it after a while." Harry called out, seeing Tom with white wings wrapped around him.

"What." Tom looked very confused, it was up to Dougie to explain as Danny was half asleep.

"It's to protect you." Dougie stated.

"From what?" Tom's face calmed down a bit.

"Well being with and Angel is very dangerous, Demons and Vampires will be more attracted to you, also bad dreams and thoughts, it just means Danny loves you and wants to protect you." Dougie told Tom.

"Aww, he wants to protect me." Tom just rolled over in the wings and curled up to Danny.

"It means you loves them." Harry arched his eyebrow. "You never told me you loved me."

"Yes, I do. All the time." Dougie frowned.

"I thought that was just a figure of speech." Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

"Angel physical can't say they love someone if they don't, and my wings were golden, that shows love." Dougie frowned.

"You really do love me." Harry smiled blossomed.

"I was just scared, you know, after Peter, and all. Him being a demon. I was terrified." Dougie admitted.

"I'll never hurt you, and if I did, I give you permission to kill me with your wings." Harry joked.

"Judd, I know you won't hurt me, your mine." Dougie's wings wrapped round him showing him it was time for sleep.

"I'm yours?" Harry asked.

"Property of this Angel, other Humans, Vampires and Demons can back off. Will you be my boyfriend?" Dougie asked. Wings golden.

"Yeah, I've waited so long for you ask me that." Harry leaned down and kissed Dougie. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dougie replied, wings turning yellow.

"Whats yellow for?" Harry asked.

"Happiness." Dougie stated turning around to wrap his wings around tighter. Falling into a happy slumber by all four of the boys, even though they did hear Tom wake up a few times in a panic at being held down by wings.

The day of Peter's trial came, Dougie still hadn't told them what it held for him. He was too scared Harry would pull him out.

"Dougie, it's time." Dougie was called in by another Angel.

"Be careful, I love you." Dougie hugged him, kissing him passionately, something they'd never really done before, Harry too scared of pushing Dougie too far. "If I lose I won't see you again. But I love you, so much. Don't worry if I don't come back, move on and be happy. I love you." Dougie hugged Harry.

"What? Why won't you come back?" Harry asked worriedly.

"If I fail, I go to Hell, I won't come back. But I love you, so much, please remember that if I don't return." Dougie tried to stay strong, a tear falling down Harry's face.

"I love you, I'll see you again, I known you will." Harry tried to stay strong.

"I'll try, but if I don't please move on and be happy. Promise me, you will." Dougie hugged Harry.

"Dougie Poynter, you must enter now." The Angel said.

"Promise?" Dougie asked.

"I promise, I'll try." Harry said kissing Dougie once more. "I love you my Angel."

Peter reacted badly when he saw Dougie again, telling him it was all his fault, but Dougie refused, not this time. He had to stay strong and fight this, he wasn't going to Hell, he wasn't leaving Harry.

"Mister Poynter, please give a full recount of what happened during you relationship?" God said.

"When the relationship started in April of 2004, we had a joy fulled few months, but in August of the same year, he turned manipulative. He would use words against me, and try to cut off my relationships with my friends, one in particular, Harry, I was closer to him in an intimate way, he was not please, and cut of my friendship with me. Then as he succeeded to do this, he tried to do this with my other friends, Tom and another Angel Danny. During the course of this relationship, there was one certain time, he tried to persuade me to have intercourse with him, to which I said no. He then continued with the sex, even after I had told him to stop. He wouldn't listen. As I tried to cut off our relationship, and tried to get closer to Harry. He would hit me to stop me, including forcefully kissing me. At this point I rang Harry to get him to pick me up. The next day I went to his house to break up with him, he hit me and wouldn't let me leave until I agreed not to break up with him. Dougie stated.

"Please tell the court what happened on the night of yours and Peter's relationship's end?" God questioned.

"I was speaking to Harry, we almost kissed, but we didn't. Peter then dragged me away to the kitchen, he then pushed me up against the walled and kissed me against my will. Then continually hit me and used malicious words. Until fore mentioned friend Harry came to stop him, joined by fore mentioned friends Danny and Tom.

"May we be able to speak to Danny, as non Angel's are unable to enter the court." God summoned Danny, who entered the court and testified on Dougie's behalf. As Dougie and Danny were waiting for the God to say who had won.

"If I lose, tell Harry I love him. Please do anything to make him happy again." Dougie told Danny.

"You'll win, you have enough evidence to win, I'm sure you'll win." Danny comforted.

"Quieten down please." God silenced the mumbling court.

"The jury has decided, a jury of 4 Angels, 4 Demons and 4 Vampires, so a very unbiased jury, has looked at the evidence and has come to a decision. An anonymous 9 have decided for Peter Algrid to 45 years in Hell. Dougie Poynter shall go free." God smiled.

"Yes!" Danny cheered and lift Dougie up, who was still rightly in shock.

"Order in the court." God bellowed at Danny, who raised his hand in apology. Then continued to carry Dougie out.

"DOUGIE!" Harry yelled in happiness, tears evident. This managed to shook out of his shock.

"Harry!" Dougie whispered, he'd never been so happy, he was finally safe, he didn't have to worry about Peter getting him again. His wings pulled Harry closer.

"He's gone Dougie, he's gone." Harry comforted.

"I know, I need to tell you something Harry. I'd only ever said it today, and I don't really want to tell anyone, but I had to. And you deserve to know." Dougie confessed.

"What is it?" Harry asked, terrified of what he was about to hear.

"He. He, force me to have sex with him, I didn't want to, but, I couldn't stop him. I'm sorry, I never wanted to tell anyone, but you deserve to know. But he can't get me anymore, I'm yours now." Dougie hugged Harry.

"He, he raped my Dougie." Harry's face curled up in anger. "How fucking dare he, how long has he got?"

"45 years." Dougie said.

"Well if he ever makes it out he'll be dead." Harry raged. Dougie simply wiped away, Harry's tears from earlier. Before kissing him.

"It's okay now Dougie, he's gone, he won't come back." Harry soothed after his anger had finished.

"You four are free to leave now." God spoke as he left the court room. "Dougie, I'm so happy you got justice, you deserve it, may you and Harry have many years of happiness."

"Thank you." Dougie smiled to God, still cuddled up on Harry, he then got up. "Time to go home guys."

Danny's wings flew out as Tom looked apprehensively, whereas Harry simply jumped on Dougie's back.

"I'm not too sure." Tom mumbled.

"Tom, it's the only way out. Just imagine your like Harry, from them films you like on that bird, you know, with the lake. Becknuck?" Danny guessed.

"Buckbeak, Dan. Harry Potter." Tom just told him before climbing on his back.

Both Dougie and Danny flew down, through the clouds. Nobody would've thought there was another city up there. Down back to the band house, these last couple days had been emotional and physical exhausting, but at least Dougie was safe, and Now official Angel. And Tom had his Angel back. Danny had his wings back. Things could only get better.


End file.
